Jailer Beasts
The five Jailer Beasts are the most feared creatures of Impel Down, who are under the command of Sadi. Appearance In their Zoan Devil Fruit forms, the original four guards appear as gigantic bipedal animals that wear pants but no shirt, with the exception of Minorhinoceros, who wears overalls. Beside Minozebra, they each have runny noses and cutesy eyes, and they all have comical and harmless appearances, despite their feared reputations. Like many of the important crews and groups in the series, Jailer Beasts all have animal themes: *'Minotaurus': A giant bipedal cow with a spiked mace. *'Minorhinoceros': A giant bipedal rhinoceros in overalls with two spiked maces. *'Minokoala': A giant bipedal koala with spiked knuckles around its wrists. *'Minozebra': A giant bipedal zebra with a spiked mace with a long shaft. *'Minochihuahua': A giant bipedal chihuahua who wears art and shoes. Personalities Despite their comical and harmless appearances, all four of them are ruthless creatures who brutalize the prisoners of Impel Down, making them the most feared creatures within its walls, second only to Magellan. Minorhinoceros is also bashful, while Minozebra is shy. Despite their savage brutality, they are at least intelligent and subservient enough to understand and follow commands given by the human guards. They also seem to fear Sadi when she gets angry with them. Abilities The Five Jailer Beasts are the most feared creatures within the confines of Impel Down due to their great strength coupled with their blood lust and ruthlessness. Due to the original four guards being "awakened" Zoan users, they are incredibly durable and recover quickly from injury. Even with these abilities, they can still be defeated by strong fighters such as Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile. It is also notable that while they are Impel Down's most powerful guards they are still not the strongest as they all fear and obey Sadi. Magellan and Hannyabal have also displayed that they are far stronger than the Jailer Beasts as well. *Minotaurus: He has incredible speed and strength, which, combined with a giant mace he carries, makes him a lethal force to be dealt with. *Minorhinoceros: Wielding two spiked maces, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. *Minokoala: An armed fighter wearing spiked knuckles, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. *Minozebra: Using a mace with a long shaft, it threw a number of prisoners into the Pond of Blood, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. *Minochihuahua: It is unknown what Minochihuahua's abilities are. It is only known that it must have brutal strength, as it is a Jailer Beast of Impel Down. History Under the command of Sadi the Jailer Beasts are the most feared people in Impel Down aside from Magellan. They are known to brutally beat and even kill prisoners. When Monkey D. Luffy descends to Level 3 Minotaurus, the first of the Jailer Beasts to appear, is dispatched to defeat him. However he is knocked out by Bentham and Luffy. Later when Luffy enters Level 4 the other Jailer Beasts Minokoala, Minorhinoceros, and Minozebra are assigned to guard the stairway to Level 5 with Sadi. After Luffy and the escaped prisoners reach Level 4 the Jailer Beasts and Sadi attempt to stop them but are quickly defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile respectively. Later Sadi wakes up after being defeated by Emporio Ivankov and whips awake the Jailer Beasts and orders them to continue up to Level 1 to stop the breakout. After Minotaurus recovers and regroups with the other beasts, they go to Level 1 and brutally assault Buggy, Galdino, and their brigade of breakout comrades, but are again defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile. Two years after the breakout, Minochihuahua joins the group. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, the mace weapons that the Jailer Beasts use are spiked to show they can pierce even Luffy's rubber body. In the anime, they are changed to more rounded stubs, with the exception of Minokoala's spiked knuckles. This is due to spikes having a torture theme, which the anime deems should be censored. Also, the Jailer Beasts showed their personalities more in the anime, such as Minorhinoceros' bashful nature led to it being embarrassed while Minozebra hid behind Minokoala from shyness. Minokoala was also known to bully Minorhinoceros. In the anime, it is implied that the Jailer Beasts have inherited several animal characteristics from their Devil Fruit powers, as they were able to defeat a whole barrage of rebels even after being blinded. Sadi states that this is because the Jailer Beasts could pinpoint their opponents exact location by their scent. This extra ability was not shown in the original manga. Trivia *They are the first Zoan Devil Fruit users whose true forms are never seen. In fact, nobody realized they were Devil Fruit users until Crocodile pointed it out. *The first four Jailer Beasts were born in March. References Site Navigation fr:Gardes Démons es:Guardias demoníacos ca:Diables Guardians pt-br:Bestas Carcereiras Category:Jailer Beasts Category:Antagonist Groups